1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to utilizing multiple protocols in a wireless communication system.
2. Background Art
Traditional dial-up modems provide online access through the public telephone network at up to 56 Kbps (equal to 56,000 bits per second). A cable modem, on the other hand, provides users with high-speed Internet access through a cable television network. A cable modem is capable of providing data rates as high as 56 Mbps, and is thus suitable for high speed Internet access, digital television (such as pay-per-view) and digital telephony.
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) protocol was developed to ensure that cable modem equipment built by a variety of manufacturers is compatible, as is the case with traditional dial-up modems. However, DOCSIS compliant systems, as currently defined, do not efficiently transmit many types of data, such as, for example, voice.
Accordingly, apparatuses and methods are needed that address one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional communication apparatuses and methods